How To Survive: Hope and Instinct
by xLunaAngelWarriorx
Summary: Azalea wanted to find the blue man from before. She finds him...and the red monkey and his girl along with a man called 'Manning' who drives her up the wall!...oh..and did i mention that Azalea is half-cat and half-human with a very dark past.changed the rating to M! WARNING: LEMONS!( obviously) attempted suicide! self-harm! it's an AbexOC no Nuala/Abe.sorry! PLEASE GIVE IT A TRY!
1. The Prologue of a Prologue

A/N

IMPORTANT! MUST READ! YOU HAVE TO READ EVERYTHING IN THIS CHAPTER BECAUSE IT IS VERY IMPORTANT!

Okay, firstly im so so so sorry for being gone for about a year. After I uploaded my first story, my laptop decided it would be funny to die on me. I lost EVERYTHING on it. My story and ideas for others. I would edit my first story but I don't have the document for it anymore! :'(

Anyywayyy ,on a happier note. I am proud to say that this is my second story and that it's going to be a long one! I hope… Hehe XD

It's set after the movies…..but im going to change it a tad bit. It's going to be set in 2012/2013…lol we are still alive…and Liz is going to be 27 years old. And Hellboy and Abe will carry on being extremely hot…and sexy...cause they are both practically immortal. Lol

Also because of some complications i have rated this a T but i will be posting a separate chapter that is rated M for this story! And there will be mentions of death, self -harm and suicide in early chapters. I will put warnings at the start of the chapters that will contain that stuff

And im sorry for any spelling mistakes or OCCness of characters and well mistakes….but ive done LOTS of research on the main characters. Liz, Hellboy and Abe so please give my story a chance.

Lastly, this is an AbexOC and this first chappy is about my OC. I advise you to read it all. there will be a links at the bottom of the chapter for her hair and eyes!...it should give you an idea about her looks…! :D

Lastly lastly, whats a mary-sue?

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING! Except my OC Azalea and no one can have her :p Hehe

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xox

Name: Azalea Jenna Hoppkins

Azalea is pronounced: Az-a-Ley-a

Age: 16

Height and Weight: 5'3 and 6 ½ stone. She is quite skinny. And has size B-cup boobs. Hehe

Birthday: October 31st

Hair: is pure white basically and is dead straight, with a choppy side fringe and choppy layers. At the bottom of this chapter there will be a link for you to copy and paste and search it would be good for you to do that if you want a good idea of her hairstyle and I advise that you DO look it up. It goes down to just below her waist. and it is thicker!

Facial looks: she has pale skin and a heart shaped face. Her left 'cat' eye is a brilliant Blue and the right 'cat' eye is a fiery Red! (There is a link at the bottom for her eyes!). She has small pair of very sharp fangs and her cat ears are the same pure white as her hair. And there are small leopard spots on her ears. And her tail is about a meter long and is exactly like a snow leopards tail.

Powers: she is half-snow leopard and half-human. And she has the power to control ice and frost. Not water, she can turn water into frost or ice and control it, but not water itself. She can also sustain it without really trying. Also, because she is half snow leopard, she has to have a cold environment. If she gets to hot she will pass out and because of her body instincts it can cause her to lose her power of ice and frost so that she can then begin to adjust to her new environment, but because her power is apart of her, it would then kill her. (lol, she can't win, hope that made sense…). Also, she is faster and stronger than humans and can heal faster than them. And lastly, when she sleeps, she can talk to her snow leopard half, it's like a spirit. And when she is awake she can summon that spirit to help her fight, but only if she reallllyyy needs to, as it takes A LOT of energy to do and will most likely make her pass out from it. ( the front cover is her spirit leopard :D ) Also, she is basically immortal! (she will live for a very long time!)

Personality: Quiet, Smart, Has anger issues, Fiery and she is always alert incase of being exposed or ambushed or something. And she can be a bit hyper.

Hobbies: loves reading, loves fighting and has taught herself A LOT OF self-defense e.g. using her claws, and guns, and swords. loves eating fish Hehehe and I'm not joking and she loves all types of music! And...she cant swim...

Lastly, she has an identical twin sister. You will find out more about her later though ;)

This is the only OC I have for now. Might add others and if I do I will do something like this for them but shorter. Azalea's Bio is long because she is a main Character

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxox oxox

There ya go. The first bit of my story the prologue of a prologue Hehehe anyway I would appreciate reviews and I will post the next chapter very soon. 2-3 days. It depends on reviews. I know this isn't much but I still appreciate it. I want to know what you think of my OC Azalea…. So yea. But after the first chapter I'll update once a week. Maybe you will get lucky and have 2 chapters. It all depends on reviews

For her eyes and hair: READ THIS!

Grrrr it wouldn't let me put a link... but if you go on a site called deviant art and look up xmusicalangelx you will find the pictures there. please please please do it! it would give you a better picture of her looks! :) thank you

it should be pretty easy to spot on my deviantart profile! look at the titles of the pictures! if your confused PM me! :)

Byyyeee byeeee XD XX


	2. The Prologue: Night Terrors

A/N

Helllooooo again! Ahaha

Now this is the prologue. The real one this time. Lol ;)

I hope you all like my character. Hehehee anywayyyyyyy enough talking….Heres the next chapter! WHOOP WHOOP!

"mkddk" = normal talking and '_buouu'_ = thoughts

WARNING: this is quite Angsty and mentions of experimentation on human subjects.

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing! Only my own characters and no one may use them without my permission!

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxox oxoxoxoxoxoxo

Prologue: Night Terrors

Normal Pov.

_England, Plymouth, Derriford hospital_ _1996 October 31__st_

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

In a dark gloomy corridor on the 4th floor of the hospital, you could hear the pained screams of a woman in labor. A man was sitting on a chair outside of the room. Not caring about the woman inside. He wasn't in a frenzy about his 'wife' giving birth. He wasn't worried at all.

"AHHHHHHHH! OH GOD! PLEASE…NO MOOOOOREEE!"

He turned to stare at the door trying to hear what the doctors were saying. 'Push.' 'Harder now, your almost there' and '-ep going' was all he heard.

A creepy smile formed on his face as he waited for it to be over.

Suddenly the screams came to a halt. And all was silent.

The doctors and nurses came out of the room and informed the new father that it was all over and that he may go in to the room before they then all went down the corridor and left the newborns and the parents to have some privacy.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxox

The man walked in to the pure white room and walked over to the woman who was holding two beautiful baby girls wrapped in soft white blankets. The girls seemed to have light tufts of blonde hair on their heads and rather pale skin. The man caught a glimpse of their eyes. They were a gorgeous baby blue. They were identical twins!

"You've done well Whore" the man spoke to the woman.

In turn, the woman glared at the man. "Shut up Greg. I'm not in the mood for your games. My name is Sarah." The woman named Sarah growled at him.

Greg burst out laughing at her comment. "Woman, I will call you what I want to call you. You are a whore, a slut, a slag. I mean come on, you let me get you pregnant for a bit of money". He smirked at her.

"For Five Grand!" she argued back at him.

Greg hummed to himself before staring at her silently.

"What?" Sarah demanded.

Changing the subject rather quickly he spoke back to Sarah.

"I want you to take care of the Brats for a few years till I've perfected my..." he paused. Not sure whether it was safe or not to speak about his plans for the future. But it would seem that he didn't need to say anything else because Sarah caught on to what he was saying.

"Oh fuck no! I'm done! All I want is ma money so I can get back to work! Not many men wanted me whilst I was pregnant. I've even lost a few clients! And I have to get back into shape…." She scowled at him, and admitting that she was a prostitute at the same time.

Greg glared at Sarah. "Bitch! You can still work! All I want is for you to feed 'em. Clothe 'em and do other things that normal mothers do! I'll pay for it all of course and I'm offering Three Grand for this!"

...Silence…

"Six Grand or no deal" Sarah stated with a smirk.

Greg sighed. "allright slut. But you better do a good job or you will be losing out on more than just the money." He threatened

She didn't seem to care about the threat. "yea yea whatever you say _honey_" she replied with a grin plastered on her face as she already got back into her role of being his "wife".

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxooxox

_England, Cornwall, outside of Launceston, deep in the woods, 2004 October 30__th_.

"MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

A crazy laugh sounded through the forest.

"Finally...it's finished….i have perfected my solution...that will make a person indestructible … Ahahaha...no-"

"-Sir…sorry to interrupt…but do you seriously mean to inject this into the…errr…g-g-girls… it could kill them…I mean to make this we had to you use the genes of an animal that best suited those of your….err….d-d- daughters…..an-"

-" Yes I do intend to use this on them! This was MADE for them! When it's done…i can show the world of my knowledge on how to make someone super human! I'll be FILTHY RICH and FAMOUS Ahahahahahahaha! Besides they are just my test subjects….i don't care if they die! Or if they are altered! I don't care… the brats have just been troublesome up till now…. Heh heh heh..."

The scientist looked at his boss with a look of worry.

"NOW, then I will go and get the brats! Start up the cryo chambers and the 'Animal'!

"Ye—y—yes sir!" the scientist called out as he watched his boss open the door and storm down the corridor.

Oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox oxoox

_Whilst that was happening... (were in Plymouth now __ )_

Azalea's pov!

…"uh….oh…" I whispered quietly as I stared at the broken vodka bottle. It's contents spilled all over the kitchen floor. I gulped as I heard the front door open. I heard my sister Azmarea whimper beside me.

We stood there. Waiting. We knew that if we ran away she would hit us till we bled.

I grasped her hand in my mine and squeezed it. We don't know which one of us was older since our "parents" never told us. We didn't even have names till we were 6 (we named ourselves). Our "parents" called us brats because they couldn't be bothered to give us names. We knew we weren't loved. That's why we depended on each other. Though I'm the big girl between us. The stronger one. We just had to survive this hell for a few more years then we are going to run away an-

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL!" '_uh oh….she's reallllly mad'_. I took a big breath of air before saying…

"It was my fault" my voice came out in a strangled whisper…though I wanted it to sound strong.

"What. Was. THAT. You little bitch." Sarah growled

"i-i- I'm sor-sorry….it was my fault" I said a bit louder…..I looked up in to her eyes and saw the sick and twisted amusement in them. She loved to torture us. I felt Azmarea tighten her hold on my hand.

"Mmmmmm…well I was looking forward to that bottle of vodka…." Sarah tapped her chin in thought as though she were thinking. Though I knew that she would end up punishing me. And as I saw her smirk grow on her face I knew my fate was sealed.

With tears that threatened to spill over I turned to my sister who had a look of fear in her eyes.

"Go wait in the garden for me...I'll be out soon, I promise!" I told her with a huge fake smile on my face. She nodded silently before hugging me tight and running out the back door of the kitchen.

I turned to face my "mother" with a grim look on my face. As brave as I wanted to be...I just wasn't….I was so so SO scared of what she was going to do. Hopefully she would just use me as her punching bag...and not us-

"Come on whore! I haven't got all day" She screamed in my face before grabbing my arm roughly and pulling me up the stairs to her room. I bit my lip in pain as I still had a few bruises that still hadn't finished healing on that arm.

She burst into her room and threw me onto the carpeted floor. I looked up at Sarah as she said…

"Take of your shirt and show me your back" she grinned down at me.

"N-N-NO NO OHH PLEASE NOOO-"

"TAKE IT OF BITCH! NOW! OR I'LL JUST MAKE THE PUNISHMENT EVEN WORSE!" She screamed back at me.

And finally the tears that I had stopped from falling came back… and overflowing. They flowed down my face like a river. I held back the silent sobs that racked through my body as I obeyed her. I heard her walking round the room. Opening drawers. And closing them. And then I heard her footsteps getting closer to wear I lay on the floor. Then...nothing.

I stopped breathing altogether and waited for the searing pain. I was confused. '_Has she decided she won't use the belt'_ …hope started to flood through my tiny body as I started to speak—

"Sar-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I Screamed in pain and arched my back as I felt the belt hit it. I whimpered in pain, as my sobs got louder.

"Ahahahaha...shut. _whack. _up._ Whack. _you._ Whack. _BITCH! _WHACK!" _Sarah laughed as she hit me.

"AHHHHHHH OHHHHH GOD PLEASEEEE NO MORE! IM SOOO SORRYYY!" I screamed and cried. It. Hurt. So. Much!

"Hahahahaha...in your dreams you little cunt!_ Whack! _

I grasped the carpet as I sobbed into it. Praying. Hoping. That someone will come and save me from this hell.

Xoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox oxoxo

_An hour later…._

I hobbled down the stairs...my vision was blurry. My back hurt so much that it was numb.

I walked through the small kitchen and out through the back door. My waist long blonde hair hung limp over my left shoulder and my white t-shirt ruined from the blood staining it on my back. Though, my red skirt wasn't that bad.

I found my sister in the garden with a few bandages and medical supplies. I smiled inwardly… not having the strength to actually smile. '_She is always patching me up.' _Azmarea wanted to become a nurse. So it made sense. I hobbled over silently and sat down in front of her. I pulled of my shirt and made sure to keep my hair on my left shoulder so it wouldn't get all bloody.

I heard her gasp. '_Must look pretty bad_' I thought.

"How many times..." she whispered.

"Over 20" I replied back, but with a stronger voice.

We then started the process of bandaging me up and cleaning up the medical supplies. We had gotten used to doing this. I was always the one that got punished. My sister rarely got punished as I always took the blame…

After we sat there in silence…I still had my bloody shirt… though it had dried up. We didn't want to risk anything by going inside.

Our silence was broken when we heard the engine of a car. Our "father" must be home.

"He's early," Azmarea stated. I only nodded.

We waited. We could hear our "parents" talking. But we couldn't make out what it was they were talking about.

Then we heard the back door open and our "father" came out. He had this creepy smile on his face.

We grasped each other's hands again. We didn't like the look on his face.

He came toward us, before stopping right in front of us and kneeling down to our height.

" A little birdy has told me that you girls were bad today" he whispered to us.

I gulped. And gripped my sisters hand tighter. She returned the act.

He obviously saw how tense we were because he started laughing…

"Ahahahaha…ohhh you…ahaha…girls really do… ahaha… make me laugh" he spoke whilst trying to stop laughing.

He looked at us. "Well...I have something to show you girls...it's a surprise for your birthday tomorrow!"

Before we could reply he had yanked us up….gently…and walked us through the house and out the front door towards his car…it was a jeep. Black in colour.

And before we knew it we were strapped in and he was driving down the road…

We glanced at each other. We were really confused. He had NEVER done anything for our birthdays…or Christmas…or…well for anything… the man barely ever visited, let alone taking us somewhere.

' _Something's wrong ' _I thought quietly to myself.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxox

The journey was very quiet.

I looked out of the window… we were in some forest now. We had been travelling for about an hour and a half. Azmarea and me had held hands all the way.

Soon we came to a stop. "Father" told us to get out of the car. We did. Quietly though.

We ran back to each other's warmth though after getting out. I could tell my sister was a little scared. I was to.

"Come on then! Follow me!" He ordered us.

We obeyed quietly and followed him.

We had come to a stop outside a metal door. He typed in a code and showed his fingerprint to unlock it on this panel thing. The door made a beep sound before sliding open. We then proceeded to walk down some stairs.

I felt Azmarea slide up next to me and grasp my arm tightly. She was scared. So was I.

We then followed him down a corridor that seemed to light up as we walked down it. We passed a few doors before he stopped at one.

We walked in.

He then sat us down at a table and he sat opposite us. We took in our surroundings. We were in a rather large white room. It had many computers in it and a security TV, there were many people coming in and out of the room. They all seemed to have clipboards and white lab coats. There were documents everywhere. We were puzzled.

"now... I know you must be slightly scared and...Confused" He began. Looking at us with a smirk on his face.

We just nodded.

Suddenly, a man came up behind him. "Sir, the cryo Chambers are ready. As well as the needles and the solution is ready and the 'Animal'. We just ne-"

"yes yes! Go and finish any other preparations!" he growled back. Annoyed that he had been interrupted.

The man quickly backed away and walked out one of the door.

"Now, firstly girls. You will not put up a fight. It will only get you hurt. The reason you are here is because you are going to become my human experiments. I've invented a solution that will give you powers! This is your destiny! You were born for this! Literally..."

We were shocked…and terrified. We were both shaking now. He then started telling us about our births, with a grin on his face as he watched us crumble before him…. And when he finished, we were sobbing into each other's shoulders.

"AHAHAHAHAHA" he laughed at us before standing up. "Take them away…its time to start the experiment," he ordered before walking away.

At that we both looked up at him as he walked away.

Then we felt the people in the white lab coats pull us apart. I started to kick and scream! I bit, kicked, punched…I did everything…but it was not enough.

I could here my sister's terrified screams.

"NO, NO, NO! LET ME GO!" I Yelled. They didn't.

"AZALEA!" Azmarea shouted.

"AZMAREA!" I cried back in tears. I could no longer see her now. We had been dragged in opposite directions. I could see that they were taking me towards a door on the left side of the door we came through. Azmarea was being pulled towards the door on the right side of the door we came through.

I tried to call out to her again…but found i couldn't as they pushed me into a plain white room.

I quickly turned around only to find that they had closed the door and locked it. That's when I broke down crying.

There were four men in the room with me. I couldn't over power them.

"Take off all your clothes and wash yourself in the shower and then put on the clothes that are on the table" I heard one man say.

I looked up alarmed.

"Don't worry. We won't look okay…just do as we say and we won't have to hurt you…please.." he begged. He looked sad. And reluctant to go through with this.

I trusted him though and did as he said.

Once I had washed myself…whilst keeping a good eye on the men before me. I walked over to the table that held the clothes that I was meant to wear. I picked up the top. It was a white boob tube that just covered my small-undeveloped breasts. Once I had put it on. I picked up a pair of tiny white shorts that just covered me. I put them on. I then picked up the locket that my sister gave to me last year. It held a picture of us two together. With tears in my eyes I put that on to.

"I'm done," I whispered in a defeated voice.

The man turned around and looked at me.

"Please… let me wear the locket…it… it...I-"

"You can wear it" one of the men spoke.

We then went through another door and into a large room…bigger than the other one. There were wires of all sizes all over the place… a few computers… it wasn't very bright except for in the middle of the room there was a table and leather straps hanging on the side of it with a circle of light going around it. Above it, was a machine that had long thin like arms hanging by its side and the arms seemed to be holding needles with a blue liquid inside. I then looked behind the table… only to find a huge test tube kind thing.

"Miss, please lie down on the table" one man to my left requested. He was typing away at a computer.

Sobbing I went to lie down on the table. There was no point in putting up a fight. i had given up... for now.

They strapped me down.

"Sir, the cryo chamber and the 'Animal' are ready" the man at the computer said. (A/N yea I called the machine above Azalea's head that hehehe XD)

The kind man from the other room replied, "Start the experiment."

I shivered at that. I was scared.

I started to cry out as the machine above me started to move. The arms hanging by it's side started to move and come down towards me.

I started screaming as the needles positioned themselves at different parts of my body. One at my forehead, two on each of my arms, and one big one pointed at my heart.

The machine was making a loud BRRRRRRR noise. But somehow my cries of terror were louder.

"OH MY GOD! STOP! YOUR GONNA KILL ME! PLEASE STOP, STOP, STO-

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH H!"

The needles pushed through my skin slowly… and painfully.

It hurt so, so, so, much. I have never felt this pain. I felt like I was going crazy. I continued to scream and I arched my back as much as it would. Everything hurt. Pain. Pain. PAIN!

Then…..nothing.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxox

Woooooowwwwww…..intense. I hope you liked it! It took hours to write and read through it. I'm sorry for any spelling mistakes and errors. I have really tried to make it as good as I can get….. anywayyyy the next chapter will be up in either one week or less then that. most likely less than that though -_- Hehehe

As I have said before….. it depends on reviews and on how fast i can write. I want to know whether this is a story to continue with so please REVIEW! I would appreciate it and im open for any ideas you have for later chapters as well!

Anywayyyyy Byeeeee byeeeeeee XD XX


	3. Chapter 1: The Horrors Of Ones Past

A/N

Ohhhhhh heyyyyaaa! Hehehehhe sooooooo… Sorry ive been gone for some time... first week back at school and it was hard! but thank you for the review! i appreciate it!

anyway hope you like my story! It's been fun to write so far! Though I'm not sure whether its an Angst story or a Hurt/comfort story…. :L lolllll

Anywayyyyy heres chapter 1!

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. Though I wish Abe was mine. I only own my own characters and NO ONE may have them! Ggrrrr RAWRRRRR- means I love you in dinosauuurrr! Ahaha

WARNING: this chapter contains stuff about self-harm, depression, and thoughts on suicide! And there's some blood and gore aswell

Anyywayyyyyyyyy on with the story!

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoox

Chapter 1: The Horrors Of Ones Past

_2012 October 30__th__, New Jersey, Trenton_

Azalea's Pov

"_**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"**_

I screamed as I shot up in my bed.

I sat there panting. I felt the sweat drip down my forehead. I was soaked in sweat. I glanced around my small frost coated flat. Even though I had iced it all, I was still very warm. AND I was just in my bra and panties.

I missed Antarctica, but it was so lonely out there and I wanted to find others like me. I glanced around again. It was pretty empty. I had just moved here from Georgia. People were starting to get to suspicious.

It was a one bedroom flat with a small kitchen and a bathroom that looked like it had seen better days. But who was I to complain. It was the cheapest I could find. I still hadn't unpacked anything except for things like my make up, my coloured contacts, clothes etc. even though I had been there for about a week. Instead of unpacking, I spent that week stealing stuff and selling it. It's how I get money. It's not the best 'job', but there is only so much a 15 soon to be 16yr old freak can do…

I felt my ears twitch as I saw the time. 4AM.I sighed as I got out of bed and moved towards the kitchen counter. It was About 5-6 small steps away. I glanced at the calendar and sighed. No wander I had that nightmare. I grasped my locket as the memories of that day came back to me. I clenched my teeth together, my small fangs digging into my lip.

A lot had happened since then. I glanced at the calendar again. It would be 8 years exactly tomorrow. I held the locket tighter.

I sighed. '_8 years… 8 full years since… since...' _I stopped my train of thought as i felt that searing pain in my chest.

Tears threatened to spill over as the memories became too much for me to bear…

_**FLASHBACK**_

_England, Cornwall, outside of Launceston, deep in the woods, 2004 October 30__th_

"_-ng up!"_

"_-e is!"_

'_**huh… voices…"**_

"_-ucces!"_

'_**They're loud…so…loud…" **__I clutched my head and covered my furry ears…wait… what!?_

"_She is moving now!"_

'_**My ears…' **__I wiggled a bit, and I found out I was in some water…__**'must be the big test tube I saw…'**__I moved a bit more and felt something swish against my leg. I risked opening my eyes and no one noticed… they were to busy celebrating…_

_I realized I had an oxygen mask on and many wires attached to my body. Surprisingly, I could see clearly in the water.__**' Must be because of what ever they did to me…'**__ I thought as I glanced down to see what touched my leg. I was shocked to see a tail… a pure white tail with greyish black deformed spots all over it. __**'what am I?'**__._

_I glanced up again and tuned in to what the scientist were talking about. I wanted to know if my sister was all right, and I thought that maybe they would talk about her…_

"_-ied"_

'_**Wait…WHAT?!'**_

_I listened carefully to what they were saying._

"_Yes… it is a shame really. What happened though?" I heard one scientist say._

"_Well…when she was put into the cryo chamber to finish the mutations that were taking place within her body… she had a violent reaction. It would seem that their genes are not completely identical. We should have saw this coming… I felt sorry for her. It was a painful death. Her eyes, nose and ears were bleeding… she even started coughing up blood… but she started choking on her blood because of the oxygen mask… and before we knew it she had ripped the thing off, not realizing she was in water. We were going to help… but boss said to let her die because she was a lost cause… poor girl… she didn't deserve it…"_

_I couldn't believe it… I stopped listening then. I was shocked. _

'_**It's not true… they're lying' **__I thought. With angry tears spilling down my cheeks._

'_**She can't be…she can't be gone! She…we…I… I was meant to take care of her…I've let her down…and now…and now…she's dead!'**__ I screamed in my mind._

_I was sobbing now…I was so angry. I could feel it bubbling in my chest. It was so painful. It felt like my heart was breaking!_

_All of a sudden an alarm went off._

_**Beep beep, beep, beep, beep**_

_I looked up with a heated glare at the scientists that were now racing around in a panic._

"_What the fuck!" one screamed_

"_What's going on!?" Another yelled frantically._

_**BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**_

_The room seemed to shake as I heard the explosion…_

_I was curious and angry now._

_I wanted out._

_I wanted to leave._

_If the people attacking this place found me, God knows what they would do to me._

_I NEEDED to leave!_

_I heard guns being shot. I heard the screams and the yells of the people who had mutated me and murdered my sister._

_My sister…_

_My…dead sister._

_I felt the anger inside of me explode._

_I felt the adrenaline rush through my blood making it hot._

_I felt the pain in my chest become unbearable as I let my new instincts take over…_

_I wanted to kill…_

_I wanted HER murderers blood on my claws! Claws?_

_I glanced down at my hands to see a pair of lethal claws._

_I grinned, my eyes glowing with madness._

_I raised my fist and punched the glass of the tube as hard as I could. The whole thing shattered around me. And the water was gone in a matter of seconds._

_I ripped my oxygen mask off as well as the wires._

_Everyone in the room stopped and glanced at me. Their eyes filled with fear as they saw me…_

'_She's lost it' I heard someone whisper with my enhanced earing._

'_She's completely submitted to her instincts… must of heard what happened to her si-'_

_**GRRRRRRRRRRRRR**_

_I growled at the scientist. It hurt for someone else to say it… because I was still in denial._

_They looked at me with fear…_

_I smirked. _

_I felt a fang come out over my lip._

_I was pretty sure I had this crazy look in my eyes as they all took a step back and waited with baited breath to see what I would do next…_

_I flexed my claws…_

_And then… I attacked._

_Screams of terror echoed around the room as blood and guts were spilled on to the once clean floor. I sliced and diced as many as I could._

_I was long gone. Lost in my rage as I killed everyone in that room._

_I snarled and bit. Slashed and kicked. _

_I started laughing._

_I loved the feel of there blood on my claws. It was such a beautiful, crimson colour._

_There were now only 3 men left out of the once 20 people that were celebrating…_

_I giggled as I licked a claw on my right hand whilst staring at them. They were shaking in terror. I was caked in blood. Everything was red… red…_

'_What have we done…' one whispered, his voice filled with so much regret and sadness._

_I glanced at him…with an emotionless face. I recognized him. He was the kind man who let me wear my loc… my locket._

_My eyes widened. My locket. I looked down at my chest to see it was there…covered in blood. I stopped walking. I was hesitating now. Remembering who I was._

_He seemed to notice the fight and the struggle of gaining control inside of me. 'Remember… remember little one… don't lose yourself. I know your upset and this is all too much for you, but you're better than this. Don't let it control you!' he yelled the last part._

_I looked up at him with new fresh tears in my eyes. No longer did I look crazy… I looked… broken. Because that was what I was, I was broken and alone._

_Suddenly I heard voices outside this room…_

_They were muffled though…_

'_You should run' the kind man said._

_I looked at him. '__**I should… I can't get caught'**__._

_And that's what I did. With a small smile, which surprised him, I left._

_I ran out the room through the same door that I had come through previously with as much speed as I could muster. I ran to the room where I last saw my sister… and hid under a desk closest to the door I had just come through. No one had noticed me. There were many agents in the room. I glanced around. I needed to find my sister and say goodbye. I owed her that much. And then… I saw a blue man. He looked like… a fish. He wore this really tight black thing that covered his whole body. And he had this thing that went round his neck. It looked like a toilet seat. And I could see that water was inside it. He turned around as if he sensed me. I pushed myself up against the wall. I could feel my cheeks heat up. '__**He's… he's… beautiful…'**__ I shook my head, as though I was shaking the thoughts away. I couldn't risk staying here any longer._

_I took one more look at him before using my enhanced speed to race past everyone and through the door that my sister was pulled through… though they could barely see me they still saw something. I raced into another room that held the same looking test tube thing and many computers and wires. Though this room wasn't covered in blood. I could here all of the agents in the other room panic and rush around trying to find me. _

_I looked around the room until I spotted her._

_I cried out as I saw what she looked like. My hands flew to my mouth as sobs racked through my body…_

_She was lying on the table… in the same white boob tube top and shorts that I had been forced to wear… though they had blood stains on that I could only assume was hers. I walked slowly over to her. I was trembling._

_Her long once golden hair was limp and it was a mix between white and blonde. Her skin was a sickly yellow. Her ears were grotesquely deformed. Stuck in between a human's ears and a…cat's ears? I could see a tail like mine sticking out on the left side of her that was yellow and white with small almost unnoticeable black spots on it. It was only half grown and the end of it was just… bone. No fur. Just bone. You could see were she had bled. I felt sick. Her eyes were the worst. They were both blue but... with hints of yellow and red. Her eyeballs were practically hanging out of her eye sockets… it was disgusting. The worst thing was that… we were IDENTICAL twins. It was like seeing myself dead…_

_I screamed out my anguish and pain…_

_Then I heard movement behind me._

_I gasped as I turned around quickly to face the intruder…_

_The intruder gasped at my sudden movement…_

_I gripped my sides as I continued to shake…still crying…_

_It was the fish man._

_We stared at each other for a while._

_I took one last look at my sister "__**goodbye Azmarea… I love you so much… and I'm so sorry that I let you down…so, so sorry",**__ I looked at her with so much sadness in my eyes before glancing at the fish man. He looked curious and a little sad. __**'Give her a proper burial… she deserves that much after everything we've been through…' **__I gave him a small smile with tears in my eyes. His own widened before he looked at me with sympathy and nodding. He then moved away from the door. _

'_Go' was all he said._ _He __obviously understood that i needed to get away from here, alone and fast...  
_

_I was thankful though, and I took one step… before speeding away… away into to woods…away into the world, a completely new person and into the dark of night._

_**FLASHBACK FINISHED**_

I clutched my sides as the sobs racked through my body.

I dropped to the floor as I cried out my pain. My hurt. My loneliness. My ANGER!

So much had happened…

After a while I picked my self up. Lightly crying now. And keeping a good grip on the locket that I still wore to this very day…i stood still as i then remembered what happened afterwards.

I had run away from that nightmare. I had run to London. Stealing money and clothes along the way.

I had realized along the way what I was. I was half-human and half-snow leopard. I also realized that I needed to go somewhere cold. So after surviving in London for a month I had enough supplies and money to keep me going.

I had then taken the first flight to Antarctica. I needed somewhere to be alone and to sort myself out… without being caught. And a place where it was cold enough. Normally, an 8yr old child wouldn't be able to do this. But I was a freak. And with my new looks came my powers. And it would seem that I was very intelligent. All my senses had become stronger. A lot stronger than that of an ordinary humans.

I had stayed out there for 4-5 years. Learning to control my new powers. Learning how to control my instincts. I taught myself how to fight, how to hunt & how to SURVIVE in this cruel world. I had started self harming when I was 8 ½ … I never tried suicide though… I had made a vow to myself that day that I would be strong. But I needed the pain to help forget all the emotional stuff, at least for a little while. I now had scars all over my arms, stomach and some on my thighs. I didn't care though.

I sat on my bed quietly.

After those 4-5 years in Antarctica I decided it was time to go back to society. I decided I wanted to find others like me. I wanted to find the blue man I saw that night.

I blushed. It was true that I admired him. He seemed so… kind.

So, I moved to Washington D.C, because the agents from that night had an American accent, so it would only be logical to go to America. After a few months of looking and finding nothing, I decided to move because people were getting suspicious. I had to be very secretive because of what I am. I can't risk ANYTHING. I moved from there to California. Then I went to New Mexico, then Kansas, then Minnesota, then to Georgia and now I am in New Jersey, Trenton, to be exact. I hadn't found ANYTHING. Though through those 4 years of moving around, I had learnt quite a lot from the libraries in each state. I loved learning. So I educated myself as I had never went to school in my life…

Though I am very smart. I can read books faster than humans and learn things quicker as I always remember what I had read; I suspect it is because of my 'mutation'. So I was update with stuff that I would be learning in school as well as things you would learn in university. I especially paid close attention to myths and legends. Learning anything I could about other… creatures.

I sighed. '_So. Much. Has. Happened'._

'_And it was my entire fault'._ I thought sadly to myself. thinking back to the memories that still haunted me in my sleep...

I sighed again as I got up and walked to my bathroom. The lights were still all turned off as I could see perfectly fine in the dark. I put one hand on the sink as I opened the cabinet above it.

I then picked up my trusty, rusty, blade.

'_My best friend'_. I thought sarcastically. I hated myself because of this. I wanted to stop, but I didn't know how too. I was afraid I would go crazy without it, but… I also needed it. It makes me feel alive.

I sighed. Yet. Again. As I walked out of the bathroom and sat in a dark corner of my room I kept a good grip on my locket and my other hand held my blade. My savoir and… my killer.

I sat down and then proceeded to drag my blade slowly and deeply into my skin.

The blood broke free and slid down my arm.

I relaxed as I felt the blood flow. '_such a beautiful crimson'_ i thought.

I loved this feeling and yet I hated it at the same time.

I did it over. And over. Till there was a small puddle of blood. And cuts on each arm.

I looked at my arms with disgust. '_What is wrong with me',_ I thought sadly…

'_Reality has no happy endings… I would know…'_ I thought, becoming even more depressed.

I cried, as I sat in the corner of my room, in the dark, with a bloody blade in one hand and the other limply holding my locket.

'_I'm a freak, a monster and no-one will EVER love me…'_

_xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxox_

o.0 Ohhhhhhh veryyyyy tense… lol

I hope you all like it. I admit that when writing this I got confused… He he he so if any of you have any questions PM me or review or something and I will answer them lol….. :D

I hope you all understand it… also… for those who didn't read 'The prologue of a Prologue' I suggest you do… because that chapter has A LOT of useful info about Azalea… it will help you GREATLY to understand the story so far

Anywayyyy Please review! And I will update in a week… or earlier… depending on reviews. Since they give me ego boost and the want to write and quickly get another chappy out there! ;)

Anyway…. Till next time!

BYYYEEE BYEEE

XD XX


	4. Chapter 4 REMAKE!

A/N

In the first chapter, which is about Azalea… I know I said she can talk to her snow leopard half in her sleep but I've decided she can talk to her when ever she wants!

Heloooooooo again! Yes… I am back! Sorry for the massive delay… ive had loads of mock exams and a drama audition… I have had NO time to myself what so ever… please be patient with me… thanks!

Anywayyyyy I have nothing to say really….. Hmmmmm…. Thinking. Thinking. Thinking…..

Nahh… I got nothing… except….. I hope you all like this next chapter!

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing except my own characters!

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxox oxoxox

Chapter 2: Time For Things To Change

_2012 October 31st, New Jersey, Trenton_

"-o…n-no… No...NO!"

I gasped as I fell out of my bed and onto the hard wooden floor. With my eyes wide open I grasped my head and moaned in pain. "That's gonna leave a bruise…" I muttered to myself. I looked around and found that my legs were still on the bed and my back was on the floor.

I sighed as I untangled myself from my small blanket. I didn't need a duvet, as it was way to warm in my small flat. I stood up and threw my blanket onto my bed before stomping moodily over to the icy kitchen counter.

"Fucking nightmares", I cursed as I threw open the small refrigerator door and sat down in front of it in only my bra and panties, in hopes of cooling down.

I sat there till I was cool enough before going over to the calendar. I sighed again as I looked at the date… no WONDER I was having nightmares so much. I always had nightmares for a little bit before and after my birthday before they just stop. It was annoying, because during that time I couldn't see Kia. She's like this snow leopard spirit that I can summon and talk to in my dreams. I missed her, though I'm officially 16! Some reason, I wasn't all that excited. I knew I should be happy but I just couldn't bring myself to laugh or even smile at that small fact. The only thing on my mind was my sister. I missed her so much…

I shook my head roughly.

"No. I won't spend today moping around in my flat…I did that yesterday…" I told myself, remembering what happened yesterday. I glanced down at the bandages wrapped around my arms; they should be healed now, though there would be scars…

I sighed. Again.

_'Damn'_, I thought.

_'Been sighing a lot recently'_

**"Indeed, you have"** came that really familiar and I dare say annoying voice…

"Oh, brilliant! Nice to have you back Kia" I replied back with as much sarcasm as I could muster this early in the morning.

**"Now, Now dear, you should be lucky to have me back… I am quite surprised myself actually. Usually you don't hear from me for a few more days…"**

"Well, I guess I'm getting better" I said.

**"Yes. It seems that you are. Well then, I'll leave you until you need me… which will probably be soon knowing you…"**

And just like that the damn leopard left me. I growled. She is so annoying. If leopards could grin I bet she would be grinning the worlds biggest shit-eating grin ever!

I dragged a hand down my face before muttering, "I really need a coffee"

And that is how my day started…

Around 15 minutes later I was in the shower. Thoroughly scrubbing my body till it was sparkling clean, even shampooing my tail and ears. And I will tell you now… it is SO relaxing as they were the most sensitive part of my body!

After I got out I proceeded to dry myself. I then walked out of my bathroom naked and over to one of the boxes that I hadn't unpacked. I pulled out a plain black bra and matching panties and threw them onto my bed. I then searched a little deeper in the box before pulling out a pair of very short shorts that were plain black. I then moved over to another box, which was on the right of the one I was just looking in, and I pulled out a black t-shirt, which had the words in pink 'I don't do cute', with an evil bunny on it. I then walked over to my bed and got dressed. Slowly.

_'Now, I just need to do my hair and throw on some make-up'_

All I did was back comb my hair and attack it with hairspray and paint my eyes black… well you know what I mean… I just coated my eyelids in black eyeliner and then coat that with black eye shadow to make it even darker and then I put my plain blue contacts in so my eyes looked human and for the finishing touch I put my mascara on. My skin was fair and pale, so I didn't need foundation or cover-up, as I have never had spots. I'm guessing it was because of what I am. A fucked up kitty cat…

I rubbed my temples as I felt a headache coming on…

_'errgghhh! I think to much…'_

I stalked over to the kettle and switched it on and then I went to a drawer and pulled it open. I began to search for the item I wanted. I then smiled as I had just found my savoir… paracetamol!

Soon, I found myself sat on my small sofa, a cup of coffee in my hands and a fading headache. Life was good. I then proceeded with the rest of my morning ritual. It was 6AM now, so the news should be on.

I turned the TV on and began searching through the few channels I had. I was searching for clues about others like me. A freak.

This carried on for about an hour before I got bored…

I stood up as I turned the TV off before putting my empty mug in the sink. I wasn't hungry and it was time to explore!

I went to the fridge and grabbed two flasks of water. With one in each hand I willed the water inside it to freeze and stay frozen, so that if I get a little warm or dehydrated I could unfreeze it a little and drink. It was important for me not to get to warm because of what I am now. It sucks!

Anyway, I then grabbed the keys to my wintry home before I grabbed my large trench coat (like Hellboys but more…. Feminine) and put that on as well as putting my black and grey checkered converse on. It was time to go exploring! And with that, I left the apartment block with my hood pulled up!

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxo oxoxo

_'Well… I guess this day couldn't get anymore worse than it already has'_ I huffed to myself. I was walking down some street looking at the ground whilst using my senses to dodge people as I walked down the busy sidewalk. Life sucked at the moment. So far, in the 30 minutes that I had been walking, I had practically trampled on some kid and then got a lecture from the kids mother about being careful on the streets, lost one of my water bottles and lastly, I stepped on dog shit…

Grrrrr… I growled almost silently to myself. The anger was practically radiating off of me. All I wanted to do was find the library. That was all I wanted. I sighed to myself…

_'Fuck, I gotta ask for directions. I Hate asking for directions…'_

I clenched my fists together as I looked around, trying to find someone easy to talk to. It was then that I spotted a guy by a hot dog stand. I stared at him as I began to wander over to where he stood. He looked pretty easy to talk to, plus he was away from the crowd slightly.

"Um…'scuse me…?" he glanced down at me as he was a at least… 6foot 2inches and looked to be in his 20's... _'Damn… now I just feel even shorter.'_

"Yea, what's wrong kid?"

"Do y'know where the library is…?" I asked quietly.

"Huh? You gotta speak up kid. Can't hear a word ya sayin'."

I took a breath before I asked again. "I said. Do you know where I can find the library?"

"oh…Ohhhh! The library ay? What's a young thing like you going to the library for?! Ah ha. Shouldn't you be hangin' wit your friends or somin'." He questioned me with a curious glint in his eyes.

I rolled my eyes at him. This is precisely why I HATED asking for directions. People these days are just too damn nosy. It really pisses me off that they automatically think a teen my age should be out with 'friends' instead of going to a library or a bookstore… Grrrrr

What I didn't notice was that during my little inner rant I had actually growled out loud… and the fact that the man had been looking at my body in a rather… perverted way…

I snapped out of it just a little too late as I watched the stranger's eyes widen fearfully.

"Woahhhh… sorry kid! Didn't mean ta make you angry! Let alone to actually growl at me!"

"Sorry sir, but I just want to know where the library is." I spat back at him.

He smiled nervously and scratched the back of his head with his left hand before he pointed down the street with his right hand.

"jus' walk down there and take a left. Walk down that street and soon enough you'll find the library. It's pretty big so ya can't miss it!"

I nodded and carried on my merry way, but before I got out of hearing range from the guy I heard him mutter darkly to himself, _"and here I thought I was gonna get me some sweet teen pussy tonight…"_

I stopped walking and turned around to glare holes into the back of his head. I growled loudly and people around looked at me with fear in their eyes.

_'The NERVE of that guy! He either thinks I'm a fucking slut or he's a rapist… Urgghh men like him make me SICK! That sick, cocky, nosy, little shit! I should end his miserable life RIGHT NOW!'_

I bared my fangs slightly as I got myself ready to pounce. In my rage I had forgotten that I was in a city… with LOTS of people.

**"Azalea! You must calm yourself! Do not forget where you are right now! You will expose yourself!"**

I winced as I heard Kia practically yell in my head._ 'Urghh, right, sorry. Lost my cool there. Thanks Kia…'_

I thought back to her. Damn, what would I do without that cute fuzz ball.

**"Cute my ass Azalea! Your in trouble tonight missy!"**

Shit. Cute fuzz ball is pissed…she NEVER cusses… only when she is… well pissed.

I calmed myself before I then turned back around and continued walking down the street clenching and unclenching my fists to help calm myself completely, and leaving that sad excuse of a human behind. It was times like these that I really loved having Kia around. The leopard is always saving my ass. Though she usually gives me lectures half the time on how stupid I was or how I should be more careful…

_'though… I really do need to control my anger…'_ I thought to myself. And it's true, I knew I had a really, bad temper, but damn, was I really that bad?!

I shrugged my shoulders as I left my train of thought at that and turned left down the street and carried on my search for the library.

I started humming to myself as I casually strolled down the street, careful in keeping my hood up, and my identity hidden from prying eyes.

As I was walking I took a quick glance of my surroundings. I smiled happily to myself as I realized that the library was just across the street. I grinned as I quickly made my way over the busy road; I walked quickly up the stone steps and into the library. That bastard from before was right. It was HUGE!

I quickly glanced at the time on the huge clock that was hanging over the librarian's desk. _'7:55 AM, at least I'm not that far from the library'_ I thought to myself. I was annoyed that it had taken almost an hour to find a library that was only about 15 minutes away from where I currently lived._ 'Oh well, it's time to go and read to my hearts content!'_ I smiled as I jogged towards where all the books were before I started searching for the books about the paranormal, mythical creatures, legends, anything I could find on those type of subjects. Anything that would help me find others with powers, different looks, anything! I was desperate, because I was all alone in the world. For now, that is. I was determined to find others, hence the reason I'm always watching the news or reading books in the library.

After a good 30 minutes of searching I was comfortably sat at a table in one of the corners of the library, far away from the people strolling through the place. It was nice and quiet. Just what I loved best about libraries! Anyway, I had about 7 different books scattered around me. I was hoping to find some new information, but considering the fact that all I do is read, read and read in every city I had visited for the many years I had been travelling, I had read many, many, many books about these things. It was hard now to find new information, though I always learnt a few new things.

And so, I sat there, reading for many hours.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

_2:34 PM, Library!_

I groaned to myself as I set the last of the books down. I had managed to read all 7 of them. Though they all held information I had read many times before, though annoying, I guess it was good to refresh my memory on these things.

I moodily stood up, leaving all the books on the table. I was slightly pissed off that I had found nothing new. I then began to angrily stalk out of the library and back into the busy streets of New Jersey.

I tucked my hands into my pockets as I briskly walked back up the street I had walked down many hours ago.

And you know what… the funniest thing happened! I was minding my own business, walking down the slightly busy sidewalk when some asshole barged into me! Of course my first reaction was to grab hold of my hood to keep it up. And because I was SO focused on my hood I didn't realize that I was going to fall very literally into a bin…

And so, here I am, head first into a bin…

"Someone is going to die tonight…" I growled to myself as my sensitive nose was assaulted with the disgusting smell of rotting food.

I crinkled my nose at the smell before yanking myself out of the bin. I smelt myself and luckily I didn't smell too bad, but I still smelt. _'yuuuckk.'_ I glared at the bin, my new enemy.

Then, something caught my eye… inside the bin was a newspaper, it looked quite new, but what really got me interested was the picture on the front cover. The picture was of a red man._ 'Well, not a man, but certainly a male… a really tall, red male…'_. Then I noticed the filed down horns.

_'fuck the guy can't be human… not… human…'_

My eyes widened as I only just realized this… I couldn't believe it… someone different was here. As in IN THIS CITY!

I smiled to myself. Then I giggled and finally I started laughing like a maniac. People were giving me stares and muttering things like, "crazy girl" or "I think she needs help"… though I gotta agree with that one, maybe I did need help.. ohh well…

I was way too happy to let the things they said make me feel down. After so many years I had finally found what I was looking for.

I gripped the paper in my hands as I looked for the date on it._ 'Damn, 3 days ago'._

I sighed to myself… how was I possibly going to find them.

I searched through the article. Looking for clues. Anything!

Then, I found it. The place where this picture was taken. It was outside… a baby clothes shop?

I shrugged to myself before taking off down the street. I needed to find the shop.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

_3:56PM, outside the baby clothes shop._

I sucked in a breath of some much needed air.

It had taken some time to find this place. I glanced around the front of the shop. I was trying to detect any odd scents in the air. Preferably one, that didn't smell like a human. I was hoping the red mans scent would still be in the air, as it had only been 3 days since he was here last…

I carried on sniffing the air before I caught something! I grinned to myself. It was at times like these that I loved being what I was.

The red mans scent was smoky… it smelt of cigars and spices and… cats…

I didn't know how, but I could just tell that it wasn't human. Before I took off after the scent I took a few gulps out of my flask of icy water.

_'Fuck, there's barely any left…'_

I really wanted to follow the scent, and I wouldn't have time to refill my flask. This was turning out to be a very risky mission…

Though… I wanted to take the risk. And so, I leapt into the air, following the red man's scent.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxox ox

_1:09AM on some random street in New Jersey :D_

I rubbed my eyes tiredly as I forced my body to carry on walking.

_'Damn red monkey! Why does he have to be so difficult! Why couldn't he be a normal person and WALK! Instead of jumping from building to fucking building! Oh wait, he's NOT normal, he's a fucking red monkey!'_

I bared my fangs at nothing in particular. I was tired, cold and hungry. Not the best combination for a kitty cat that has some serious anger issues…

Normally I would have found my prey quicker and with ease, but since the red monkeys scent was faint it was harder to track. Then there's the fact that he had jumped from building to building…which just made my life so much harder… I was sweating so much and I was so, so thirsty. Plus, I had run out of water. Life just loved to fuck around with me…

Suddenly I could smell that the scent was getting stronger. I quickly shifted my gaze to the source of where I knew the scent was coming from. I stared at a big building, which was situated behind a large iron gate.

I Gulped as I realized that I had found where he lived. I could feel my heart beat quicken. I was suddenly very nervous…

_'What if he or they don't like me…? What if they think I'm disgusting… what if this was just a trick?!...'_

I felt a little nauseous…

I tensed my body as I ignored the thoughts & feelings on this…

I looked beyond the gate again, the building was huge and white and very modern looking.

I gripped my trench coat tightly to my petite body and made sure that I myself could not be seen before I quickly walked towards to gate.

When I was directly in front of it I glanced round. I noticed the security cameras rather quickly.

_'Well, if there are cameras then there should be security guards… maybe they will notice me and open the gate…'_

Now, I know I say I'm extremely intelligent, but even someone with brains gets to act dumb every once in a while. I was exhausted, it was round 1:20AM in the morning, and quite frankly I was sweating really badly and probably smelled as well. To put it simply, I am really not in the mood to break in and beat a load of people up before I got what I was looking for. Plus everyone was bound to be asleep.

I hobbled towards the gate a little more and turned around so I could lean on it. I then sat my o so sexy ass on the nice ice-cold ground. I purred in delight as I let my aching muscles relax. I then proceeded to attempt to get some rest.

**_40 minutes later…_**

I growled in frustration. The sweat dripping of my body was…well disgusting. It was very literally rolling of my body in tiny rivers. This meant that I was over heating really badly…

Also, I had no water to help keep me at least little cold and I couldn't use my powers because I was exhausted and weak…

"I'm so fucking screwed..." I mumbled to myself…

**"I am Glad that we agree for once"**

"Shut up Kia, I'm really not in the mood for your lectures OR your smart-ass comments…"

**"Child, you can not even stand up because your so weak… it only takes an hour of you being dehydrated before your like this… let alone being like this for what? 4-8 hours, just to wait for the guards to notice you… you will die if you don't get help soon… and whilst you're still conscious…"**

I grumbled at her… though she was right. I was so tired and weak. I needed help, and soon. I was not going to last the night else. This was my one and only weakness. The one and only default in my creation, otherwise I was the perfect killing machine…

"Argghh" I screamed as I felt a searing pain shoot through my entire body…

**"Azalea..?! Azalea what's wrong?!"**

"Shit… Kia… it's *cough* started…" I moaned to her in pain…

This is what happened when I got to hot and dehydrated. My body would start to attempt to save itself, by getting rid of my powers, but because I am connected so intimately to them I would die in the process. If those fucking scientists had only took their sweet time in making me instead of rushing it I probably wouldn't have this problem, but alas, I cannot change what happened in the past.

I groaned again as the pain became almost unbearable… I was panting now. My body wouldn't be able to take much more of this…

**"Oh god… Azalea… hang on… don't worry, I'll save you, I'll ma-"**

"Kia... *cough cough* get help… in the bui- Arrghhh- *vomiting blood*…the building…" I gasped in pain…

**"Azalea… hang on…"** was all she said before I there was a small blue light on my chest and then something jumped out. It was a snow leopard except that it was silvery in color and you could almost see through it. It looked like a ghost almost.

**"You better be alive when I come back"** Kia growled before she then leapt over the gate.

I chuckled before I then focused on staying alive…

(READ ON FROM HERE)

**_Kia POV_**

I ran as fast as I could towards the building. When I was in front of the door I roared as loud as I could. And when I say loud I mean LOUD. I started clawing at the doors as I continued to roar and growl in distress.

I may be called a spirit but I can tell you now I am just like any other snow leopard. Except for the fact that I am stronger, faster. Though I don't get hurt, my wounds become Azalea's wounds.

I stopped as I heard footsteps and an alarm go off. I winced at the loudness of it. The doors opened and I saw many guards holding guns…

**"WAIT! Please do not shoot… hear me out!"** I roared at them. Damn it! they can't understand me!

They looked at me with confusion and fear before I heard a loud yell…

"All right, All right, back off now!"

And then they all parted as a man who looked to be in his 40's stepped forward. He looked at me with anger and fear…

"What the hell is THAT?!"

I growled at him. There was no time for this!

**"I need help! My Master will die if we continue to stall! She needs help NOW!"** I snarled back.

"What? what the hell is it saying? ABE get here now!" The man yelled. I watched as the crowd parted and two people came forward. "Abe see if you can communicate with it and see if it's dangerous or not...-"

I growled loudly at the man and silenced him in the process as I watched the red monkey Azalea had followed walk forward with a scowl on his face. Then I stared as a Blue man followed him closely. A blue… fish…

My eyes widened as I recognized him… he was there. He was there the day I was born. He knows us!

**"What?! You people were there! You were there when IT happened!"**

Everyone then looked really confused as i continued to growl them attempting to speak.

**"England, Cornwall, 2004 October 30th, you people were there!"** i snarled the information to them, hoping someone could somehow understand.

Then suddenly I watched as the blue one recognized the information. he can understand me..

"You mean, when we arrested the scientist named Gregory Hoppkins, The ma-"

**"Yes, yes! Blue one you remember the girl right?! The girl covered in blood?!**

"Yes… I remember.. sh-"

**"She is dying! Right now outside of these gates she is about to take her last few breaths! Please save her!"** I begged him with pleading eyes.

The blue one looked shocked and everyone else was just plain confused.

"Hang on here! Just what is going on?!" the old man shouted in fury.

**"ARRRRGHHHHHHHH"** a loud pain filled scream was heard. And everyone turned their heads towards where it came from. The gate.

**"Azalea… Azalea! Oh god NO!"** I could feel her weakening now… she wasn't going to last much longer now…

The Blue seemed to sense my thought process. "She needs water and ice, lots of ice!"

"What?" The red monkey questioned.

I felt myself getting dizzy… oh god… was this the end for us…

**"Blue one… you know what to do… save us… save HER"** I growled out as I finally lost my battle to stay awake and disappeared into thin air, and went back into Azalea, exhausted and unconscious.

Oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

And there we go! Another chapter finished! Yay… again I am so sorry it has taken so long to get this out…..

But anywayyy please R&R! it is much appreciated! XD XD


	5. IMPORTANT!

AUTHOR NOTE!

i'M BACK TO WRITING!

i hope to start posting again soon! bare in mind that i'm currently attempting to write 2 stories! i appreciate**_ reviews!_**

IMPORTANT!

FOR THOSE WHO READ MY CHAPTER 4 . I REMADE THE BOTTOM HALF. I HAVE MARKED OUT WHERE YOU NEED TO READ WRONG.

any problems just message me :)


	6. Chapter 5: Da Blue Fish

A/N READ! IMPORTANT FOR A REASON!

PLEASE FORGIVE ME! i'm really sorry, but now i'm on holidays so ima start updating more! :D

this story isn't my top priority though..my Alien Vs Predator one is as it's more popular.

SO IF YOU REVIEW LOTS I'LL UPDATE AS MUCH AS I CAN :)

For those who did not read my remake of the end of CHAPTER 4, then the only change is that ABE is the only one who can communicate with KIA through his POWER.

anyway, i realize in the start of this story it is slightly cheesy, but i do not wish to change it as i am still proud of it. it shows me how much my writing has improved :)

anyway, the chapters will be shorter..sorry lol but it's okay. means i won't take as long to update :)

I DON'T OWN A THING! JUST MY CHARACTERS!

xoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Chapter 5: Da Blue Fish!

_2012, November 6th, New Jersey, BPRD 4:38 AM_

_I groaned as i opened my eyes and carefully stood up._

_Where am i?_

_"Azalea!"_

_I quickly turned my head to where i heard my name being called._

_I gasped as i saw my dead twin sister run towards me. She looked so pretty. She looked so alive._

_I shook my head. "no, this is a dream" i whispered to myself miserably._

_"What are you talking about silly. Your not dreaming, this is real!" I glanced down to my sister who now stood infront of me. I realized i was still my 16 year old self whilst she was still...6 years old._

_I sighed at her as i looked around. we were in a garden of sorts. There were flowers of all kinds around us. and we stood on a patch of lush green grass._

_My 'sister' grabbed my hand and started leading me somewhere. "Come on sis' i have something to show you" she giggled as she pulled me along. I calmly complied with her wishes as guilt started to seep into my heart. it's still so hard to believe she died..._

_She continued to drag me through the garden until we came upon a clearing. a big space of grass. i looked around as she pulled me forwards. i realized there was an old grandfather clock in the middle._

_"Azmarea, is that what you wanted to show me" i questioned her. smiling slightly as i looked down at her snow white face only to see it filled with terror._

_"no..."_

_I grew concerned as her eyes welled up with tears._

_"Azmarea whats wrong-"_

_DING DONG DING DONG!_

_I quickly looked towards the clock only to see the handles spinning and the cuckoo bird coming out constantly..._

_DING DONG DING DONG!_

_i felt my sisters hand slip from mine as she started backing away with tears in her eyes._

_"No...No..NO!" she screamed._

_I looked at her with concern and worry when suddenly something pushed past me which sent me to the ground. i winced as i fell._

_Suddenly i heard Azmarea scream! "ARGHHHH"._

_i cast my eyes to her quickly only to see her being dragged towards the clock by disfigured metal hands._

_My eyes widened as i started trembling. What's happening. I've never dreamt this before have i?_

_"Azalea! Save me! You promised! you promised nothing would hurt me! you said you would protect me!"_

_I listened as her screams slowly morphed into gurgles and grunts._

_i watched as her body started changing..._

_I quickly came to realize it was morphing into what she looked like dead. I screamed in anger and pain as i stood up quickly to go save her._

_"I'm coming! don't worry i'm going to save you!"_

_I tried moving only to realize i couldn't. my feet felt like they were glued to the soft green grass._

_I watched as the hands let her go and she fell to the ground in a crumpled heap. she moaned in pain as a small puddle of blood formed around her._

_I felt tears fall from my eyes as i cried and screamed. "NO! NO NO NO NOOO! This can't be happening..no."_

_I wheezed and puffed as i wrapped my arms around myself. i fell to my knees as i cried over my dead sister whom i promised to protect._

_i failed her.._

_DING DONG DING DONG!_

_i glanced warily to the clock only to find the handles missing. i watched in horror as the numbers seemed to melt of the clock. then the clock face..._

_the clock was MELTING._

_a darkness started seeping out of the goey clock mess. it spread around the beautiful garden until everything started burning._

_there was fire everywhere!_

_the grass beneath me turned brown and died. the flowers burned. and the blue sky became filled with grey clouds and smoke. i coughed as i watched everything DIE!_

_just like her..._

_DING DONG DING DONG!_

_What!? but the clock melted._

_i slowly turned my head to where the clock once was only to see my sister standing up.._

_I silently gasped._

_"Az-Azmarea.." i hesitantly asked. afraid of the answer i knew i would receive._

_"__**you killed me"**_

_"what? no i di-"_

_**"YOU MURDERED ME"**_

_"NO! Azmarea i would neve-!"_

_**"LIES! LIES! LIES! YOU LIED TO ME! MASTER SAID SO! YOU KILLED ME! YOU LEFT ME! YOU BETRAYED ME!**_

_" NO! I DIDN'T! I LOVED YOU!" i cried out as i watched her morph again._

_I watched as the goey clock mess slid towards her body before it started sliding up her. i watched as parts of her became clockwork. Parts of her body was replaced with gears and cogs._

_She started cackling. Her voice sounded slightly machanical._

_She grew until she looked my age. Her tail now like mine, only half of it was clockwork. Her ears where clockwork._

_She looked like some kind of steampunk robot from a horror movie. I cried harder than ever before she stalked towards me. Her lips formed into a horrific grin. A true glasgow smile._

_She stopped walking when she was almost directly infront of me._

_I stared up at her, my eyes shining with terror. sweat dripped down my forehead and rolled down my cheek._

_"You. Killed. Me." She whispered._

_I started screaming as she started cackling with her new robotic voice._

_i clenched my eyes shut as i screamed. I suddenly felt like i was falling. I opened my eyes as i looked around quickly. i was falling._

_i continued to scream as i cried._

_"NO...NO..NOOOOOOOOO!"_

_BAM!_

"Nooooo!" i screamed as my eyes flew open in fear. i looked around briskly to make sure i was no londer dreaming, breathing heavily. I then noticed i was engulfed in water. there was an oxygen mask strapped to my face and i was wearing some kind of black wetsuit. I began to believe i was still dreaming as i thrashed around in the tank i was contained in. (Abe's Tank ;) )

Memories of the past began to play out before my eyes.

I pulled out wires attached to me as i bared my fangs and claws. i scratched and kicked the glass as hard as i could all the while screaming and hissing till my lungs shrivelled up. my eyes flashed with hurt and anger. I couldn't be dreaming...this feels to real.

_but so did my sisters hand as i held onto it..._

Suddenly an alarm went of.

WEEWOOWEEWOOWEEWOO

I began to panic as i let my instincts take over because i myself was to emotionally compromised to act. I could feel Kia in the back of my mind trying to get out of the mental cages i had pushed her into as I continued to kick and scream when i could suddenly hear people running towards the room i was in. I then let go of my control from fear and the feral side of me took over.

_Survival. i must survive. avenge my sister._

I was lost to myself.

People rushed in yelling things. pressing buttons pulling triggers when suddenly..

CRAACKKK!

A long crack appeared across the glass tank. everyone in the room froze as they stared at the feral, inhuman creature break out of it's confinement.

I kicked the glass roughly one more time as it continued to crack until it broke. Water rushed out everywhere along with bits of broken glass. I became aware of a big red man hiding a petite women behind him as i dropped to the ground. In my feral state i realized they were mates. i glanced around the room growling and hissing as people in white lab coats, spy gear and casual clothes took a huge step back, ovbiously realizing i required space.

I ripped the oxygen mask of my face as my eyes glowed brightly. i noticed a blue man take a small step forward. I hissed at him. baring my fangs to show that if he got any closer i would rip him to pieces. just to back this up i flexed my claws infront of my face as i carefully analyzed his reaction.

i smirked as he gulped nervously. i could smell it in the air. they were scared. i sniffed some more before looking at everyone. i purred as i saw the look on their faces. they knew that i knew they were afraid.

i was no longer the same 16 year old they found. no, now i was a monster. a being that i hid inside me so no one could see how inhuman i was. i was no longer in control of my actions.

_just like 10 years ago when i __**killed**__ everyone..._

The blue man took another step forward. He stilled again as i hissed louder at him.

"Oi, Abe, watch it! Kitten over there don't look to happy with you invading her bubble!" The red man whispered loudly to the Blue man named Abe.

Unlike 10 years ago. My feral side was smarter and more sinister than ever.

"Red, she is confused.." 'Abe' replied quietly.

I growled at him as i stepped towards him. Everyone went still in the room. And the one named 'Red' pushed his mate back even more to hide her from me. Mmm...she's pregnant...

"Please miss, calm down and take a few deap breaths. I'm sure then we can talk ab-" I growled loudly as i bent my knees slightly into a position that would allow me to pounce on him. he was close enough. and the blue man had become an annoyance. I felt a slight pressure in the back of my mind but i squashed it quickly.

Everyone tensed to see what i was doing. The blue man seemed to realize and started taking a massive step back hoping to avoid my viscious claws as i lunged for the strange male when-

**"STOP!"**

I stopped in mid air it seems as my body crashed to the ground. i groaned as i felt my control come back.

**"My dear, you are safe. WE are safe."** I heard Kia mumble before she disappeared.

I moaned as i stood up on shaky legs. I glanced around the room with tired eyes. everyone seemed to notice i was in control again and they all let out the breath of air they didn't even realize they were holding in their lungs.

My eyes landed on the Blue man. i faintly remember his name, Abe. Then i realized he was familiar.

_'He was THERE.'_ I remembered gasping slightly.

I staggered towards him before i started collapsing. I felt his cool arms wrap around my body before i completely lost consciousness. exhausted already. I slipped away into my dreams. not nightmares, dreams.

xoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxxoxox

I know i am a HORRIBLE UPDATER! but now i'm on holidays...i'll try to update as much as i can!

please review! please!

next chapter i introduce everyone! and Abe and our cat friend here get to have a scene to themselves :D so review!


End file.
